Am I a god now
by organic haircoat
Summary: A video of Light is captured with him writing in the death note and it must be removed before the others find out. Then Light is given an offer he can't refuse, kill his lover L and become an eternal god with Ryuk. LightxL RyukxLight


AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

TITLE: AM I A GOD NOW?

DISCLAIMER: The rights of the original story line and characters belong to the producer and original author. There is no money of profit made from this production, this piece was created purely for entertainment purposes.

((())(())(())***(())(())(())*****(())((())(())**** ())((())((()))***()()()()()()(()))((()))(())

For the thousandth time that day Light entered in the twelve digit code that gave him access to all of Ryuzaki's data on the laptop. His fingers drummed the desk impatiently, as god like as he was dealing with anxiety was a weak point. He'd not been able to enter into the computer, even though he was certain he'd seen the code. It was frustrating him no end. He was a god not some low rated hacker – why wouldn't the damn thing log on!

He had to check whether or not the security footage had caught him writing in someone's name in the death note.

L walked into the room, cake in one hand and a bowl of sugar in the other. L didn't say anything and only wheeled a chair next to light, before proceeding to dump copious amounts of sugar into his tea. Leaning over the desk L typed in the code. "Light-kun should know that the keyboard only works when I use my fingers." L lifted the tea cup and sipped daintily, leering at Light as he did so.

Light watched feeling his own body respond to L's unintentional suggestive statement.

L remained oblivious as Light leaned closer, forcefully pressing one hand down next to L's head. Light stared hard at L, who stared back at him curiously.

"Light-kun should know that this behaviour adds 20% to the reality of him being Kira."

Light smirked his hormones too strong for him to withdraw now. "I guess I will just have to change that then."

L started to explain that should Light-kun do that he would only raise his chances of being Kira more but his mouth was covered by Light's commanding one. He tried to take control of the kiss but Light lifted him up and smacked the top of his thigh. L's eyes widened and Light took the chance to push his tongue further into his mouth.

By the time L had started to fight back again Light knew just how to make L submit to him for the kiss.

Sliding a hand up L's shirt Light let L sink further into the chair. Light growled in pleasure when L moaned from the ministrations.

Light started to play with L's nipples. The detective relaxed and didn't notice as Light used one hand to copy pieces of old security videos of him and swap them over with the recent one.

Light growled and bit L, bruising his lips and effectively reminding him who was boss. After finishing up his work on the computer and closing the program down Light picked L up and carried him into the bedroom where Ryuk was waiting for a show.

Light put on a show for his audience. He took his clothes of slowly and sensually, letting them fall into a crumpled heap on the ground.

L started to take his shirt off and Light growled again. Grabbing L by the wrists and shoving him roughly down onto the bed, Light hissed into his ear. "You're mine, Ryuzaki; don't do anything unless you have permission from me."

Light's voice got lower as he spoke and L shuddered in dark pleasure.

Begging and whining at light, L found himself writhing on the bed panting and trying desperately to hurry light up and get out of his pants. He was desperate for Light's touch.

Light leant back on his thighs and admired his new plaything.

L's cheeks were sparkling with the familiar glow of sweat. His eyelids looked delicate and in the rare moment that he opened his begging eyes to plead with Light, Light felt as if he could cum there and then.

Light laughed and played with his toy's length. Slowly he crawled up to L's body and lowered himself into L's mouth. He gasped as L hummed around him. He took himself out of L's mouth and replaced himself with three fingers after a moment.

"Suck."

L obeyed and dug his own fingers into Lights shoulders as he got new to the new sensation of being stretched.

L whimpered when Light removed his fingers not like the empty feeling.

But that feeling quickly left when Light replaced it with his length. He pushed in and out faster and faster until they were both spent. Light collapsed on top of L their sweat mixing together.

L whispered into Light's ear. "I know you're not Kira now." Light hid his smile as L continued. "Because Kira is a heartless god, who would kill even the person that he loves the most."

Ryuk started laughing in lights ear. "My, my you are a good pet for me light-kun." He stroked Light's sweaty hair. Laughing and not caring for the feelings of his pet he watched the blood drain from the detective's skin until it matched that of his own pet's pale tone.

The clock in the L's room ticked and the deleted scene played over and over in light's head. In his mind was an image of him talking to Ryuk, taking the chance of eternal life as a god, in exchange for L's soul it played continuously; Light could see the greedy glint in his eyes. He shut his eyes as his heart throbbed in pain.

Ryuk withdrew from Light and left him crouched over L's cold body. He chuckled darkly as Light looked down into the empty eyes, devoid of even guilt. Ryuk ran a hand down Light's back like a human stroked a dog.

Light ignored the hand and his realisation that he would never die. Instead he watched the face of his lover, stretching and kissing it. The skin was still warm, but the warmth was going fast as shinigami magic drained the humanity. He looked down and whispered softly into his cold lover's ear; Light asked,

"_Am I a god now?"_


End file.
